Come To Me
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Dean & Jo are finally together but things are about to happen to shake everything up.
1. Chapter 1: Come to Me

**Come to Me**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Dean, Jo, or anyone in this story, I am working on a story with all the main characters but I wanted to do a short story on the couple that I wish had gotten a chance.**

**This basically begins after No Exit, after they all got back from the case but Ellen doesn't reveal what she thinks happened between her husband and John, so the Boys are going to be staying around and who knows what will happen.**

**Chapter 1: **

_**I remember when you said life was hard on you,  
And, I remember when I watched you come undone again.  
And I still feel now, all the damage kept inside.**_

All the walls that you built up,  
And all the bridges you burnt down,  
In the end, it comes down to, I'm the one always around

_**Come to me. I'll set you free  
Come to me. Make me believe you'll,  
Come to me, and I will help you crawl,  
Won't let you fall, show you how to breathe.  
So come to me**_

It was a long and quiet drive back from Philadelphia. Dean tried to lighten the mood but he knew Ellen was really pissed, and he would never admit this to anyone, but she scared him. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Sam and then her.

Jo who decided to follow him and Sam to Philadelphia on the case she pulled together. She always got to him. Not just a little but big time. Joanna Beth Harvelle was the first woman to really get to Dean Winchester and he did not like the fact that there was a woman in this world who could do that to him, that infuriated him even further. And now here he was in so much trouble with her Mother, who looked like she wanted to take a shot gun and blow his head off his body right now.

Listen Ellen, I am truly sorry, we had no idea she followed us and was.... Dean was quickly cut off... with a evil glare from the passenger beside him..

Mom seriously I am 21 years old, I can take care of myself, and you should know Dean & Sam would make sure not to let anything happen to me why won't you let me grow up, Jo replied.

Sam and Dean now had the uneasy look on their faces, they knew a cat fight was on the verge and the bad part is, there was no where to go unless they wanted to jump out of the car going 80 mph.

This is all your fault Mr. Dean Winchester, my daughter has this thing for you, I tell her you are not interested then she is more interested, once and for all just tell her to leave you alone and everything will be fine replied Ellen.

Sam knew what Dean had to say but he also knew Dean had feelings for Jo, even though Dean has yet to admit it out loud, Sam knew Dean always looked forward in going back to the Road House.

Dean sighed, as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, he motioned for Ellen to get out and as they did, they both slammed the doors behind them as they walked to the front of the Impala.

Damn him replied Jo. She wanted to know what he was saying to her mom, did he really like her, or was he also telling Ellen that he had no feelings towards her.

Sam looked at the woman beside him, he chuckled when he saw her biting her lip. Jo gave him a icy glare for the chuckle.

You want to know what he is saying to her don't you, Sam replied.

Hell yeah I do. I think I should know if he feels the same for me as I do for him, he will never admit it to me, so why would he tell her that replied Jo.

Jo couldn't take it any longer she opened her door and got out and stormed up to Dean and Ellen.

Young Lady get back into the car replied Ellen.

No I will not, until I know what Dean's answer is replied Jo.

Sam was out of the car now also, he needed to stretch of course but he would be lying if he didn't want to know what was going on out here also.

I'm sorry Jo, I told your Mother the truth, there is and will never be anything between us replied Dean.

Jo just stared at Dean and then her Mother, and all she did was say this..

I hate you both, once we get back to the road house Mother dearest, I am packing my bags and leaving for good, thank you for wrecking my life, and Dean if you aren't man enough to tell the truth to my mother, you aren't man enough for me replied Jo.

It was a slap in the face for Dean, and he also felt very ashamed right then.

Don't worry Dean, she'll be okay, and she is bluffing about leaving replied Ellen.

I sure hope so Ellen, because that hate in her eyes speaks more then the words she just said replied Dean.

For the first time in his life, Sam was disappointed in his brother, all he did was mouth "Why" to Dean, but Dean shook it off, and went to the drivers seat and got in.

As they started to head for the Road house, Dean looked in the rearview mirror and he was able to see a tear or two fall down Jo's beautiful face.

**10 Hours Later,**

They finally arrived at the Road House, Jo jumped out even when the car was still in motion luckily she landed on her feet but even as she did that, she landed wrong and ended up spraining her ankle.

That's when she fell to the ground. Dean, Sam and Ellen got out fast.

Damn woman, you should wait till the car comes to a complete stop before getting out replied Dean.

Shut up you fucking asshole replied Jo.

Now that's not how a lady talks young lady replied Ellen.

As soon as I get my stuff packed Ellen I am out of here, you will have lost me forever replied Jo.

You don't mean that Jo, replied Sam.

I do, I am so tired of her trying to run my life, my love life, she needs to trust in my judgement and you know what she never will, she wants me to be a old maid, well guess what Ellen I am not doing that, I am in love with a guy , who claims he has no feelings towards me, and I blame you for that screamed Jo.

Sam sighed, as he and Dean helped Jo up off her feet and helped her into the Road house. Ellen was startled , Jo got angry with her at times but this time it was worse.

I am sorry sweetie I just don't want you to ever be hurt replied Ellen.

It's too late for that, I lost my Father when I was little, if you think you can just protect me for the rest of my life you are wrong, so in the morning I will be gone I promise you that replied Jo.

Now Sam, can you please help me to my room, I need to start packing replied Jo.

Sam pleaded with Jo , but Jo finally had enough as she got herself to her room slowly but on her own, as she then slammed the door.

She hates me replied Dean.

She doesn't hate you , she is just mad at you replied Sam.

Dean scoffed as Ellen handed him and Sam a beer.

Did you care for my daughter Dean replied a now calm Ellen.

Yes, No, I don't know, I just know I never had these feelings for a woman before as I feel now for Jo, but its confusing really, I never thought there would be just one woman I wanted but...replied Dean..

To tell you the truth Ellen, Dean never has been like this around another woman, this is definitely new for both of us, for some reason he is scared to even admit how he truly feels replied Dean.

Shut your cake hole Sam replied Dean.

Jo is now out of her room with a bag, it doesn't seem to be completely full. She glares at Ellen, Dean and Sam.

Okay, okay, fine you win replied Ellen.

Jo suddenly dropped her bag, as she screamed in pain, her foot was killing her. Dean was to her side as fast as ever as he sat her on a bar stool. Ellen handed her a beer.

I only have a few rules on this , you break her heart Dean Winchester, I will shoot off the one part of your body you truly love, understand that replied Ellen.

Yes Ma'am replied Dean, as he then pictured that horrible image of his precious parts being shot off , he then grimaced.

Miss Joanna Beth, if you ever sneak away without my permisson again, its the end of you and Dean, got that young lady replied Ellen.

Yes, but do you truly mean this Mom, do you really want me to be happy replied Jo.

Of course I do sweetheart, I just don't want you heartbroken, I remembered how hard it was to tell you about your Daddy's death I just don't know if I can bear that look on your face again sweetie replied Ellen.

I can handle myself, Mom, and I don't date assholes or jerks either, but Dean he is different and I know you knew his Mom and Dad and you always said they were wonderful people , so mom why wouldn't their kids be wonderful also replied Jo

That really made Ellen think, she didn't even think of it that way, yes when John and Bill hunted a accident occured and Bill was killed and yes she will admit she blamed John but Bill knew what the consequences were and John even pleaded with her and her husband for Bill to not come along. Ellen also knew Mary not for long but she knew Mary was John's life, he was dedicated in bringing the person responsible of her death to justice and she knew John would never intentionally hurt someone else. She sighed, Dean and Sam were nice kids, why did she not see it before? Besides if he only wanted in Jo's pants would he not have done it already?

Okay you got me there, and Sam and Dean I will apologize to you, you both are just like your father and he was a great man replied Ellen.

Jo, Dean, you have my blessing on being together if that's what you both want, now as for me, its bedtime, Sam, Dean, I made up 2 rooms for both of back there beside Ash's and Jo's bedroom, you all behave you hear, I need my beauty sleep replied Ellen.

Goodnight Ellen replied Dean & Sam at the same time, Dean then punched Sam in the arm.

Mom thank you so much, and you get some sleep, and I am sorry for disobeying you, but the reason I want to do the hunts is, it makes me feel close to Dad, and I know I should have told you this a while ago but it does make me feel he is with me and thats why I want to do it replied Jo.

Well darling we'll have to talk about that tomorrow but right now its sleep time, can you guys lock up before you head for bed replied Ellen.

Yeah I will do that now replied Sam, as he glanced at the new lovebirds staring at each other.

Sam walked to the front and locked those door and then he went to the back to lock up the rest of the building.

So... replied Dean.

I am happy Dean, I want to be with you in every possible way replied Jo.

Dean had a big ass smirk on his face now and he got a light smack across the face from Jo.

Now I like you, but the cockiness has to not appear so much replied Jo.

Oh Honey, I am who I am, you can't change me replied Dean.

Will you carry me to bed , because walking on this leg is killing me replied Jo.

I guess I can, but if you weigh 200 pounds I will drop you replied Dean.

STOP it giggled Jo.

Dean grinned as he pulled her into his arms and picked her up and headed to her bedroom, as they got there, he laid her gently on the bed, and he smiled down at her and stroked her hair a bit.

Dean, there is one more thing I want, come here replied Jo.

I am not that kind of guy, I don't want to be used replied Dean.

Haha very funny smart ass replied Jo, just get your ass down here she replied.

Dean leaned down to her eye level, then Jo pulled him to her and then she kissed him, it was an innocent kiss on the lips, no tongue, or anything like that.

Goodnight sweetheart whispered Jo.

Dean grinned as he stroked her cheek, as he got up and walked to the door, he then looked back and said "Goodnight Princess", as she then smiled at him and then he turned off the light and shut the door.

He sighed as he walked to his room, she was going to be a handful, but the way she made him feel alive was the most wonderful thing a woman has ever done for him, and he was really loving Jo right now only because of that feeling she gave him.

Time to hit the sack he replied.

He shut his door and then turned the lights off and hopped into bed, the last thing he remembered thinking was, tomorrow was going to be a great day he believed...

**PS: So what do you think?**

**Should I continue, do you guys want more? Let Me Know.. Review is what I would love.. thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stand By Me

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anyone in this chapter. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "Stand by Me by Ben E. King"**

**THIS CHAPTER RATED--T for adult language**

**Chapter 2**

_**When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So, darling, darling**_

Dean woke up to someone jumping on him and it was killing him. As he tried to see who it was the sun was glaring in the window shades were pulled wide open.

"Sam I am going to kill you" Dean yelled.

"It's not Sam honey and you wouldn't be able to get away with killing me my mom would be putting you 6 feet under then " giggled Jo.

Dean smiled he should have known it was Jo.

"Good Morning Princess how did you sleep" Jo softly whispered in his ear.

Dean muttered some obscenties because right now he had some morning wood and her being on top of him did not help him at all. He tried to focus on the bright sunshine but it was no use he already started having a fantasy of him fucking her right then right now.

"So what are you thinking about" Jo whispered in his ear.

Dean was fighting off the urges to just fuck her right then and there but he also knew if he still wanted to be alive to be with Jo he better wait till the right moment for sex came along and he figured today wasn't the day for him and Jo to explore each other.

"Well I am thinking about how I have this amazing sexy lady on top of me right now and if her mother were to come in I'd be dead in a second" retorted Dean.

"Oh Dean I would never let Mommy kill you I promise but I will get off of you because I know you are already hard for me" giggled Jo.

Dean just gave her a big smile as he sat up in bed and now his eyes were wide open as he stared at Jo, she was already dressed for the day and he wondered how long she had been up.

"How long have you been up? How does your ankle feel replied Dean.

" I was up about 2 hours ago and my ankle is feeling a lot better now" Jo exclaimed.

"Next time you jump out of a car while we are still moving you are going to get a spanking" grinned Dean.

"I'd like to see you try" retorted Jo.

"Oh Baby It would be very easy for me to spank you" grinned Dean

Jo just stuck her tongue out at him and headed for the door.

"Let me get ready and I'll be out" replied Dean.

"Aww can't I watch you dress" whined Jo.

"No I am saving myself for marriage" laughed Dean.

Jo had to giggle at his response he could be such a smartass at times and she always wondered how Sam put up with that. Jo walked over to Dean and gave him a small kiss on the lips. But suddenly pulled away. Dean looked worried.

Jo then leaned into Dean's ear and this is what she whispered "Brush your teeth" giggled Jo and then she ran out of the room.

"My breath doesn't stink" retorted Dean, but after his test on his breath he did realize Jo was right.

**An Hour Later**

They were all sitting around waiting for business to pick up, you see Dean and Sam decided to take a vacation from hunting for just a little bit they realized they deserved a real life also.

"Sammy I decided to make a special call for you and what I ordered for you will be here tomorrow" grinned Dean.

Jo went over to her boyfriend and hugged him she also knew what the surprise was and she agreed it was what Sam needed.

"Dean you better not have ordered a stripper or prostitute, I do not like those" demanded Sam.

Ash and Ellen walked in from outside they both looked heated.

"Ellen what's wrong" replied Dean.

"Oh its that stupid Arby's down the street, the stupid owner told me to shut my place down it was not suitable for anyone" exclaimed Ellen.

"They are assholes they've been trying you to quit for many years now when will they ever give up" said Jo.

"They won't ever give up they are just jealous that your Mom does so well " replied Ash.

A Few hours later a car pulls up and everyone is just in their own little world, Sam is playing pool with Ash, Ellen is just sitting behind the counter, Dean and Jo are listening to music and talking. Soon she walks in and then chaos begins.

Cassie looked all around the room as soon as she spotted Dean a huge grin appeared. Sam had noticed her arrival and was thinking this is not good.

"There is my baby" exclaimed Cassie. As she went running over to Dean and embraced him.

Soon everyone had stopped what they were doing and walked over to Dean and Cassie.

"Who is she Dean" replied Jo.

Before Dean could speak up Cassie did the talking for him.

"I'm his girlfriend" claimed Cassie.

"WHAT" said Dean, Sam and Jo all at one time.

"Hold on Cassie, we are not dating, actually I am dating Jo" replied Dean.

"Yeah Cassie where did you get the idea Dean and you were together" said Sam.

Cassie had tears in her eyes as she then held her stomach, her eyes pleading with Dean to try to make him tell everyone the truth.

"I thought" whispered Cassie but she was too upset now to say anything else.

"If I recall correctly you said it would be hard for us to be together because of my job "Dean said.

"I know but I was stupid in thinking that besides the baby needs us both" exclaimed Cassie.

"What baby" said a startled Dean.

"Our Baby the baby we conceived last time we were together" whispered Cassie.

Tears filled Jo's eyes as she ran to her room Ellen ran after her as her door slammed shut.

"I used protection Cassie" yelled Dean.

" I know but while you weren't watching I took it off" said Cassie.

"What the fuck" demanded Dean.

" Why the hell would you do such a thing Cassie" said Sam.

"I wanted a piece of Dean and I knew the only way to make sure he was in my life is to have his baby" replied Cassie.

"That's disgusting and dispicable" said Ash.

Ellen had now reappeared and overheard the last part as she glared at Cassie she wasn't too fond of Dean either but realized he did do his job it was Cassie who decided to deceive Dean.

"Women like you give other women bad names" Ellen said.

Jo came walking out and she walked up beside Dean and embraced him she was still upset but realized that Dean was tricked by a mad woman.

"Get your hands off my man" yelled Cassie.

" I am not your man Cassie and I want you gone" exclaimed Dean.

"What about your child" said a shocked Cassie.

"I will deal with that when the time is closer but as for now I want you out of my sight" demanded Dean.

"Please" cried Cassie, but before she could say anything more, Jo already grab her hand and pushed her out the door and slammed the door.

"Sluts are not welcome here" screamed Jo, as she then slammed the door shut.

Cassie glared at everyone in the building as she got into her car this is the last thing they heard.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY" screamed Cassie.

As she then left as fast as she had arrived.

" My God Sam I thought I knew her, I thought she was a decent lady how could I be so wrong "exclaimed Dean.

"It's not your fault Dean I did not realize thats the type of woman she is but now you know and who is to say that kid may not be yours " replied Sam.

"Honey lets all do something or play pool lets forget about the witch for now okay" whispered Jo.

Dean just looked up at her when he first met her she seemed different and now she looked like a beautiful lady to him now he did not know what was going to happen but he knew Jo was going to be at his side.

**SO SHALL I CONTINUE... LET ME KNOW!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Time after Time

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anyone in this story, also I try to add as much humor in each story. I do not own the lyrics "Time after Time"**

**Chapter 3**

_**Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds**_

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Jo and Dean were anxious for the surprise that was arriving for Sam today. Jo leaned into Dean as she smelled his cologne. God that man smelled fine. Dean just pushed her away in a jokingly manner as she tried to then tickle him.

The taxi arrived up to the Harvelle's Road house the lady that stepped out smiled at Jo and Dean.

"Long time no see" Dean softly replied as he gave Sam's guest a big hug.

"I am Jo by the way" retorted Jo. Dean just winked at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what have you all been up to" replied Sarah Blake.

"Well we have been on hunts here and there but now we are taking a long overdue vacation and so thats why we called you to surprise Sammy"exclaimed Dean.

Sam stepped out of the roadhouse he wondered where everyone got to until he saw his surprise from Dean and Jo just standing there beside them.

Sam was speechless he couldn't believe she came. Sam walked over to her and laid a hand on her cheek just to make sure she was real.

Before he could say anything to her the hand flew across his face as a big hard slap hit his right cheek. Dean and Jo gasped as Sam just stared at Sarah and boy did she look angry.

Sarah then proceeded to walk into the Roadhouse as Jo and Dean followed. Sam touched his cheek and man it still stung as he then followed.

"So Sam when you say you will keep in touch and call me what does that mean" demanded Sarah.

"I know this is the girl for you Sam, she'll always keep you in line, just like I will be doing with Dean" exclaimed Jo.

Jo giggled and that made Sarah smile and Dean just mumbled something which ended up earning a soft smack on his head.

"I'm sorry Sarah we've just been busy and.." Sam said quickly.

"Save it. But Dean why bring me here if he wasn't interested " cried Sarah.

"I am interested you just don't know how busy we've been I do like you Sarah and I am glad you came and I hope you will stay awhile" replied Sam.

"Of course I'll stay I missed you and I worried about you and I would have just loved to at least get a phone call from you to see if you were okay" explained Sarah.

"Why didn't you call him" replied Jo.

"Because I lost his number and he seemed interested so I thought he would call" pouted Sarah.

When she pouted Sam could not lie but Sarah damn well turned him on as he tried to not notice her luscious lips and her beautiful eyes and hair and her body was shaped so wonderfully and now he was freaking her out by staring at her.

"Come on Sam see if Dean will give you his Impala to borrow so we can drive around and talk" Sarah softly replied.

"Yes you may use Dean's Impala but better not mess it up" Jo exclaimed. She then tossed the keys to Sam and Dean just stared wide eyed and mouth open at what Jo just did.

"We'll be back for dinner" replied Sam.

Sam and Sarah left the roadhouse and Dean was staring at Jo with his mouth wide open. Jo giggled as she sat on his lap and did a few moves that weren't legal in Dean's mind.

"You know dancing on my lap is a crime" whispered Dean.

"I know but its always fun committing a crime" giggled Jo.

Someone always had to interrupt the sweet moments as Cassie came storming into the roadhouse, Jo was so startled that she fell off of Dean's lap and onto the floor. Dean helped her up as he noticed Jo and Cassie having a stare down and it soon dissolved as Dean cleared his throat.

"I am going to be staying here close to my baby's father until she or he is born and then we'll get the baby tested to see if Dean is truly the father" exclaimed Cassie.

"No No No" screamed Jo.

"Jo baby calm down" whispered Dean.

"I will not have this woman here in my face all day long Dean it is not going to happen" yelled Jo.

"It is going to happen and so deal with it" Cassie said with a smirk on her face.

"We don't have enough rooms" Jo blurted out.

"That's okay I will stay in Dean's room" whispered Cassie.

"Oh hell you won't if anyone is going to room with my boyfriend it's going to be me" replied Jo.

Another voice spoke up now as Ellen walked into the room from the storage area.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Lady coming in here and demanding this and demanding that, and Dean why the hell did you ever like this hussy" demanded Ellen.

"At one time she was a decent woman and now she is plain trash" stated Dean.

Cassie then slapped Dean across the face and then Jo was grabbing Cassie's hair. Ellen pulled them apart.

"The only place you can stay at is the cheap motel down the road" hissed Jo.

"Okay that's fine but sweetie I am taking back my man and I just don't want you to cry a river" laughed Cassie.

Cassie then walked out of the bar after leaving chaos behind her. Jo was so pissed off that she smashed a glass and ended up cutting herself.

"Joanna Beth" exclaimed Ellen.

"Damn her for making me this angry" cried Jo.

Ellen ran and got some bandages as she then handed them to Dean as she told him to calm her daughter down as she headed for town to get some special stuff for a big dinner for everyone later that night.

"Baby please don't let her get to you like this" said Dean.

"I am sorry I am not trying to be emotional but we finally have our chance to be together and now here she is trying to break us up I am scared " whispered Jo.

" I do not want her I do not want to be with her. The only woman I want to be with is the one who is standing in front of me ok, do you understand? replied Dean.

"Yes I do and we will figure out a way to deal with that witch" exclaimed Jo.

Dean smiled as he held her to him and he whispered in her ear "That's my girl" he then sighed as he just held on tight to his Jo.


End file.
